The New Professor
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: Honestly, he ONLY took the job since he owed Dumbledore one. Now he has to balance out teaching these bratty kids AND keeping his identity as a nation a secret. Easier said then done... Harry Potter x Hetalia drabbles
1. The Muggle Suit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Continue? Yes? No?

* * *

Even before he started, Professor Arthur Kirkland was already the gossip of the students.

"Did you know?" Hermione slammed her large and heavy book down on the table, startling the two boys into jumping out of their seats, "Did you know that we are getting a new Professor for History of Magic?"

"Uhhhh... no," Ron blinked, and Hermione sighed in frustration at the blank look to his freckled face, "Are you saying Binns was finally sacked?" He asked with a little more interest, taking a bite out of a buttered scone, "It's about time. He was bloody boring!" He shared a similar look with Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't help to mentally agree with Ron since Professor Binns wasn't the... most informative of teachers out there, "You shouldn't say such things, Ronald."

"What?" Ron asked defensively, "You know you were thinking the same thing." He said through a mouthful of food, earning a cringe from Hermione and another snicker from Harry.

However, Ron almost choked when a hand hit him upside the head.

"Mind your manners, boy," The blond male (with HUGE eyebrows, they couldn't help but notice) scolded when Ron turned around to protest the hit, "Especially in front of a lady." He gave Hermione a polite nod, before going on his way and already earning deep contempt from Ron, a light sigh from Hermione, and a blink from Harry.

"Did anyone else notice he's wearing Muggle clothes?"


	2. Tweed is High End

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

I can take the time to update almost everyday if you can take the time to review :3

* * *

"Well," Hermione said weakly, eyeing the blond male with the intensity of a hawk, "From what I can tell, his suit is made out of tweed. That must mean that he is high-end."

Both Harry and Ron glanced at her blankly, "Does that even matter?" Ron blurted out, "We're in Hogwarts! This isn't exactly the place for Muggles!"

"Hey," Harry sighed, watching as Hermione and Ron glared down one another, "The bloke's talking to Professor Dumbledore," He pointed out, "You don't think...?" He trailed off.

"It's very unlikely!" Hermione quickly said, "There has _never _been a Muggle teaching at Hogwarts in its recorded history! Plus, Muggles can't even get onto the grounds!" She said logically, "But he could be Muggle-born." She offered.

"A Muggle-born teaching the History of Magic?" Ron didn't look too convinced, "Now _that's _bloody unlikely."

"He's coming back," Harry said, though Hermione and Ron didn't seem to notice nor care as they continued to glare at each other, "Err–" He blinked, seeing the blond male stand in front of them once again.

"Again, boy, mind your manners," He didn't look too impressed with Ron's behaviour as the two students stiffened, "It's not very gentleman-like." A very large brow raised when Ron simply rolled his eyes and muttered some not-so-nice things under his breath.

"I am Arthur Kirkland and I will be teaching you the History of Magic for the year. I expect respect from my students."

Really, it still didn't explain very much...


	3. Neither Pureblood or Muggleborn

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Review, review, review! ;3 (and I haven't decided what year they are in yet)

* * *

"Well, are you going to ask him?" Ron rudely bumped Hermione's shoulder, earning a glare from the girl, "I know you're just dying to know." He huffed.

"I can't just ask him a question like that!" Hermione looked rather offended, "Besides, I expect Professor Kirkland will tell us a little about himself during his introduction."

"I don't think he's a Muggle-born," Harry added casually, "He just looks like someone who doesn't like to dress in robes," He shrugged, now being the one who was gaining blank looks, "One of those kind of people?"

"Well, it should not matter if he _is _a Muggle-born or not!" Hermione declared, "As long as he is a competent teacher, his background should not matter!"

"Well, I'm glad you think so, Miss Granger," Professor Kirkland's voice came from behind them, "However, I do not appreciate gossip behind one's back," He said in a no-nonsense tone, "Five points from Gryffindor." He said calmly, not even bothering to listen to the groans.

"And for the record, Mister Potter," He turned around and gave a mysterious smile, "I am neither a Pure-blood nor a Muggle-born," He stated, and even in his surprise, Harry could hear Professor Kirkland mutter something under his breath about '_wearing robes before, but those bloody gits ridiculed them'... _"Now, class, time to begin – we'll be staring on–"

"I don't care what he is," Lavender whispered beside him, "He's so hot (even with those hideous eyebrows!)" She said dreamily.

Harry knew this would be a long year already...


	4. Slytherin Biased

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Chapters will remain short (drabbles) so I can update more often

* * *

"Well, what do you say, Ron?" Hermione asked smugly, almost to the point of smirking when Ron simply muttered under his breath in response, "Professor Kirkland is quite an excellent teacher! He spoke of the Goblin Rebellion that took place in 1612 as if he was there!"

Ron frowned, visibly irritated as Hermione went on and on about their 'fantastic' lesson, "Go snog him if you like him so much!" He snapped, earning a frazzled look from Hermione and Harry could only sigh when they began to argue (loudly) once again, "This is worse than that thing you had for Lockhart!"

Harry tried to get them to stop as they walked along the halls to their next class, failing rather miserably as Hermione stomped ahead in anger and Ron snorted while stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not exactly the best peacekeeper out there, is he?" Arthur noted from the doorway of his classroom, directing his comment to the elderly wizard standing beside him, "And you expect that Potter will triumph over Riddle?" He asked skeptically.

"Harry has my utmost confidence in him," Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling, "Even more so now that you are teaching him."

England didn't look too amused, "The bloke was sorted into Gryffindor," He pointed out, not saying anymore as if those words explained everything, "It takes a serpent to destroy a serpent."

"You say that out of your bias," Dumbledore lightly offered, "Now, how many times have you been sorted into Slytherin again?" And of course, it only earned a few mutters under England's breath.

"You better be correct about Potter, Dumbledore. Do you know how irritating these migraines of mine are with Riddle wrecking havoc everywhere?"

Though there _was_ a particular reason England held some contempt for Gryffindor...


	5. But No Teacher's Pet

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

(20 reviews can get 2 updates in one day) ;3

* * *

It didn't take long for word to spread among the students and even other Professors that Professor Arthur Kirkland may have preferred Slytherin over Gryffindor (and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff).

And, of course, Draco Malfoy (being the crafty ferret that he was, Harry thought) was one of the first to try and take advantage over it.

The Golden Trio and the rest of their Gryffindor classmates looked on with irritation and most simply rolled their eyes when Malfoy and his own two sidekicks walked into the classroom (ten minutes late) like they owned the place while the Slytherin students looked on impassively.

"Forgive us, Professor," Malfoy began in an obviously unapologetic tone while Crabbe and Goyle snickered not-so-quietly, "But we got lost on the way to class." It was an outright lie and Malfoy honestly looked confident he could get away with it like he always did with Snape.

However, Harry was very glad to see that Professor Kirkland did not look so amused at Malfoy's excuse, "As puzzling as Hogwarts interior can be, I'm quite sure that you have at least memorised the location of all your classes by this point, Mister Malfoy," Professor Kirkland looked rather irritated at the interruption of his lesson, "Five points each from Slytherin."

"What?" Malfoy snapped, fingers practically pointing to the Slytherin symbol imprinted on his cloak, "Professor, perhaps you may not have heard me correctly?"

"Oh, I heard you," Professor Kirkland raised a busy brow, "And I won't tolerate your petty excuses. Now take a seat, Mister Malfoy, Mister Crabbe, Mister Goyle." He ignored the muttered threats under Malfoy's breath about his father's influence and about how he could get him sacked as the three grudgingly took a seat.

While Professor Kirkland may have preferred Slytherin, Harry was glad to see that he didn't play any outright favouritism with the serpents...


	6. RIFTA Brigade

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

That 20 review = 2 updates will stand for every chapter

* * *

"Is it just me...?" America said out loud, narrowed eyes wandering the conference room with suspicion, "But is something very... _different _around here?" He pondered, blinking when nobody seemed to immediately derogate his words like the usual.

"You're such a dumbass!" Romano snapped while rolling his eyes, "How the hell did _you _get to be the Superpower you are?" He bemoaned the fate of the world, especially when it was in the hands of this pathetic burger-lover, "If you really hadn't noticed, England has been gone for the last week! Seven damn whole days if you don't know long a week is!"

"What?" America seemed completely taken back, his eyes automatically roaming to England's usual seat, "Who the hell are you? Did you kidnap Iggy? Are you his secret replacement? Cuz if you are, then you're pretty horrible at impersonating him."

"Ye divet," Scotland wanted to slam his head into the table, "I tauld ye a week ago 'at I would be sittin' in fur Arthur." He pushed his cigarette to the other side his of lips, rolling his eyes when America stared at him blankly.

"_Mon petite lapin _did not even tell _moi _that he was leaving!" France said dramatically, shedding those fake tears of his, "How could _L'Angleterre _be so cruel?"

"Well, then," America slammed down his gloved hand on the table, "This is more important than any economic crisis!" He didn't seem to notice that most of the nations simply got up and left during the middle of his speech.

"I'm totally creating the "Rescue-Iggy-From-The-Aliens Brigade!"


	7. The Bloody Yankee

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Mobile phones did exist in the 1990's and I'm not sure how far from Hogwarts one has to be for electronic devices to work properly :/

* * *

It was the weekend, yet neither Harry or Ron was getting a break from Professor Kirkland.

Well, not in person, but from Hermione's mouth.

"Bloody hell!" Ron finally snapped, his freckled face growing red in anger and annoyance, "Can you stop talking about him for one second?" He huffed angrily, "We get the point that he is a good Professor!" He admitted, "But you don't need to talk about him every bloody second!"

_'And here comes the argument,' _Harry rolled his eyes, predicting correctly when Hermione snapped back a witty retort, _'Why can't Ron just admit he's jealous of Kirkland?' _He wondered, skipping stones on the waters of Black Lake while trying to ignore the fierce fighting of his best mates.

However, something caught his eye and he glanced over, blinking when he spotted the unmistakable blond unruly mop that was of Professor's Kirkland's hair, _'What's he doing?' _Harry thought, getting up and sneaking a bit closer (and rather amazed yet not so much at the same time that Hermione and Ron didn't notice him leave at all).

"What? That Git did what?" Professor Kirkland's sharp voice rang out and Harry peaked around a tree to see Professor Kirkland pacing around impatiently while holding a device that looked suspiciously like a phone to his ear, "And he's dragging others into this?"

Harry winced, seeing how livid Professor Kirkland seemed to be getting, "Don't bother doing anything," The teacher sneered, "Let that bloody Yankee do what he wants."

And honestly, Harry wondered just _who _could elicit such an angry response from Professor Kirkland in the first place...


	8. Your Mother's Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Review (lots of you aren't and it makes me sad) T^T

* * *

"There you go, Girl," Harry blinked, hearing the familiar voice of his newest Professor and he seemed to go up quicker the stairs because he also heard the familiar coo of Hedwig, "Such a beautiful specimen you are."

"Oh, Professor," Harry stood by the open door of the Owlery and looked a bit surprised at the gentleness that Professor Kirkland was displaying towards his familiar (especially with how angry he sounded earlier that day when he was talking on that mobile phone), "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Professors do have lives outside of teaching," Professor Kirkland sounded rather amused, "There is no need to be so surprised, Mister Potter." He smirked at Harry's expression.

"Yeah," Harry said lamely, unsure of what to say, "Err– that's Hedwig," He said quietly, "She's my familiar," His arm instinctively moved out as Hedwig flew over and landed on his shoulder, "She is beautiful, isn't she?" He stroked Hedwig's head, smiling when she nuzzled the side of his head.

"Her colour is quite stunning," Arthur agreed, "She reminds me of... _something_," He mumbled, furrowing his bushy brows as he struggled to recall that lazy annoying and forgetful– "I suppose I should be going now." He sighed, walking past Harry as he knew he did have a class to teach, though stopped before he left the Owlery completely.

Harry took a step back, looking surprised when Arthur suddenly put his hand on his shoulder and gave him another smirk, "Now that I take a good look at you, you do have your Mother's eyes."

...How the hell did Professor Kirkland know his Mother when he was so young?


	9. Only a Matter of Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

I hate to admit it, but when only 6.67% of you are reviewing, it doesn't motivate me much to update every night :/

* * *

"Professor Kirkland," The stoic calm and almost bored voice that could send chills down a younger one's spine, "I couldn't help but notice that the Slytherin house points are dropping quite rapidly."

"Is that so?" Arthur raised a hair brow, absently picking at his meal with his fork, "I cannot say that I've noticed," He said briskly, "After all, I do not keep count for the house points."

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Perhaps you are taking tardiness a little too harshly?" He asked, rather irritated that his Slytherin students complained to him over mundane things such as house points and he decided to confront Kirkland so he wouldn't have to hear such foolishness anymore.

And hey, he did hear that Kirkland himself had been a Slytherin himself at some point.

But it was all a matter of _when_...

"I expect that all students to arrive on time," Arthur simply responded, "What house they are associated has nothing to do with it." He may prefer Slytherin, but it didn't cloud his judgement on being fair to all students.

Snape's black eyes darkened more, "Is that so?" He murmured, yet he didn't choose to continue the conversation simply because it bored him.

"Hmm," Arthur nodded, taking the silence as an end and sipped at his tea, "Miss Granger," He greeted politely, watching as the bushy-haired girl stopped in front of him, looking a little flustered and out of breath, "What can I do you for?"

"Oh," Hermione almost seemed to fidget, "I just wanted to ask you about the essay that is due in two days–"

Snape's brows, had he allowed it, would have shot up his forehead and watched the proceeding scene in slight interest as Arthur conversed pleasantly with Hermione.

_'I will find out what Dumbledore is hiding from the teaching staff about you, Kirkland.'_

Besides, it was only a matter of time before Voldemort's interest in Kirkland showed itself...


	10. Second in Command

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Sorry, I would have updated sooner, but I didn't have internet for a few days :/

* * *

Now, normally, at this time of day, Canada would have simply enjoyed a nice little meal consisting of maple syrup and a side of pancakes – but, being a neighbour to America, he was also used to being barged in on as well.

Today seemed to be one of those days.

"Guess what, Mattie?" America abruptly flipped the door open so hard that it fell off its hinges and Canada could only sigh while putting down his syrup-saturated fork, "Guess what?" He repeated excitedly.

"What is it, Alfred?" Canada asked in a patient voice that could only come from years of experience, "And no, I don't have any sex videos of my partners."

"What?" America blinked, "You had sex without me?" He began to pout, before quickly shaking his head to get the idea out of his mind before he forgot what he had initially came to Canada for, "No, no! I came because Iggy is _missing_!"

"What?" Canada felt like banging his head against the table, "No, Alfred – don't you remember? Arthur said that he would be absent for a–" He was, of course, cut off by America before he could even finish.

"He was kidnapped by the aliens!" America declared with a closed fist, "And though he probably deserved it, I'm the Hero for _everyone _and _anyone_!" He smirked, "And I'm giving you, Mattie, the honour of being RIFTA's Second-in-Command!"

"... Thanks so much, Alfred..."


	11. Damsel in Distress

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Only two words can describe why this is waaaay late: Pokemon Black (And pairings will be brief mentions, but that's all)

* * *

"Alfred," Canada said, trying to gain America's attention, "What... is that?" He asked, though only reluctantly because there was a massive pile of luggage bags on the table.

"S'up, Second-in-Command! S'up, Bro," Alfred greeted from the floor while he tried to stuff some more clothing and toiletries into _yet _another bag, "Mind helping me?"

"Yes... I do mind," Canada mumbled, though it seemed America didn't hear him because his brother nation was patting the spot beside him and with Canada's help, the packing was completed in no time at all.

"You going back home, Alfred?" Canada asked curiously, and seemed rather taken back when America gave him a smile that could only be mean that America was up to something.

"Mattie..." America shook his head while sighing loudly, "Second-in-Command, we are going on a mission to rescue," Canada already felt like he was going to get a headache from this nonsense, "So..." America started to whistle abruptly, casually, and suspiciously, "You, being Second-in-Command, have to come with me to England as my sidekick to find Iggy!"

"..." At first, Canada seemed speechless, but then sighed, "Arthur is fine. He's just taking a break (like the rest of us to)." He mumbled the last past of America wouldn't hear him..

"Anyways, I already bought your tickets to England," America grinned with bright eyes, "It'll be like a spy movie! Securing Iggy is our top priority! And..." America glanced behind him to throw Canada a sultry look, "The Hero does need his Damsel in Distres–!" He was interrupted when Canada threw a pillow at his face and cutting him off.

"_Damsel in Distress_?" Canada frowned, not looking too amused, "You're definitely sleeping on the couch tonight." With that, the blond Canadian could only hope that this sudden trip to England a peaceful one

"Sleep on the couch tonight?"

"T^T"

.

.

.

.

"... And stop with puppy-dog look, Alfred..."


	12. Colonialism has Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Remind me again why I am doing this?" England grumbled, closing his eyes in irritation as he drew the silvery mist from his temple, "Not only are your other Professors are becoming suspicious (namely Snape), but _my _allies are wondering where I am," He did not look happy, "Do you know what rubbish America is presumably thinking?"

"Forgive me for being forward," Dumbledore said with amusement, "But I simply hate to remind you of our little–" His blue eyes twinkled when England quickly cut him off.

"Belt up," England huffed, allowing the silvery memory to drift in the Pensieve formlessly, "Hogwarts has changed," He said absently, "The once proud and cunning Slytherin house has been reduced to nothing more than Pure-Blood Supremacists and the Gryffindors are far more conceited and arrogant," He smirked, "Never mind the inconspicuous Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"You should not say such things," Dumbledore sighed heavily, the twinkle in his eyes disappearing quite noticeably, "Tom's inevitable return has changed many things."

"And yet you rely on a mere lone Gryffindor boy to restore everything?" England raised a bushy brow, watching as the memory finally blended into the swirling mists of the Pensieve, "How far the great have fallen." He mocked.

"And you cannot overcome your dislike for Gryffindor," Dumbledore retorted, "Despite _it _happening centuries ago."

England glared with blazing eyes, huffing angrily, "I suppose I should be getting to my class," He stated coldly, "Good day." He said simply, leaving the room without another word and Dumbledore sighed again, staring distantly at the Pensieve that the nation left behind.

"Arthur, I wonder when you will truly realise that the time of colonialism has past..."


	13. Curiosity is not a Sin

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

It's almost the end of my birthday and a few reviews would be a really nice gift :3

* * *

"I'm beginning to think Ron is right," Harry couldn't help but to mutter, reluctantly following up the stairs behind Hermione, "You can't wait until tomorrow to ask him... whatever you're going to ask him?" Harry demanded.

"This is important," Hermione huffed, though Harry could spot the light red tint to her face, "And what do you mean that Ron is 'right'?" She asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes when Harry's darted away from hers.

"Nothing," He quickly said, not wanting Hermione's anger directed towards him, "If it's that important to you, then fine – but why do you have to bring me along?" He asked, "I have nothing to ask Kirkland."

Hermione didn't answer, but Harry could see her red cheeks turn a little bit darker.

"Professor Kirkland," Hermione knocked on his door as they finally arrived to his chambers, "Professor Kirkland, are you there?" She called out, waiting patiently for a few moments before her foot began to tap impatiently. She tried again, though there was no answer, "I suppose he is not here." She looked slightly disappointed.

"His door is unlocked," Harry said casually, opening it and taking a look around, despite Hermione's offended gasp, "It doesn't look like–" He paused, seeing a strange stone-like basin that had silvery mists swirling around it, "What is that?" He wondered out loud, taking a step into the room reluctantly to take a better look and Hermione's next words only piped his curiosity even more.

"Harry! That's a Pensieve!"


	14. But Exercise Caution

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

I decided this is taking place in fourth year (just before the Tournament begins)

* * *

"A Pensieve," Hermione breathed, as if in awe, "Do you know how rare these are?" She demanded, as if he really knew the answer, "But I suppose someone as brilliant as Professor Kirkland would have one," She blushed deeply when she caught Harry staring at her with a deadpan look, "What?" She asked defensively while her face flushed darker.

Harry decided not to tease her (as it would probably only end in her anger), "What is a Pensieve?" Harry asked, completely forgetting that he was trespassing into one of his Professor's chambers without any permission as he inched forward to get a better look at the Pensieve.

"It collects memories from those who give the Pensieve them," Hermione said, reluctantly stepping beside Harry, "Once they have been stored in the Pensieve, they then can be viewed by anyone who looks into it."

"That silvery stuff are memories?" Harry blinked, leaning in to take a good look at the misty substance, ignoring Hermione's protests that they should leave immediately since the Professor was not there.

"Harry, we could get into so much trouble for this," Hermione hissed, forcibly grabbing the sleeve of his robe and pulling, "Maybe even expelled!" She tugged harder, causing Harry to tumble a bit and trip as he tried to upright himself.

And Hermione could only look on in horror as Harry fell backwards into the Pensieve and disappeared from sight...


	15. The Reason for Bias, Part One

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"What the...?" Harry glanced around, looking rather taken back that someone actually walked _through _him like he wasn't even there, but then recalled that Hermione had said this was a memory world, so it wasn't too shocking after really thinking about it.

_'Is this...' _Harry eyed the place, barely able to recongise this place as the Great Hall since it looked so very different from the one he was used to, _'Hogwarts?' _He stared outright, knowing that no one would see him since this was only a memory.

It honestly looked as if he had taken a step back a century or maybe even two.

"Now, Arthur," A magically enhanced voice caught his attention and Harry glanced behind him, seeing an unfamiliar woman sitting in the Headmaster's throne-like chair, "You may do what you wish." Harry noticed that the woman seemed greatly amused and Harry was shocked to see Professor Kirkland standing in front of the stool where the Sorting Hat sat, holding two small children.

"Thank ye, Dilys," Professor Kirkland grinned, barely able to hold one of the two kids back, "Now, now, Alfred," He said, lightly scolding a cute blond boy with bright blue eyes, "Just hold on a moment."

"But I want to go now!" The one named Alfred squirmed excitedly, "I wanna see all the magic and stuff!" He looked over to the other boy, who resembled Alfred greatly though looked a little more reserved and timid, "Don't you, Mattie?"

"Yes," 'Mattie' said in a quiet tone, looking up at Professor Kirkland with awe-filled eyes, "Please, can we, Mister Arthur?"

Kirkland grinned even wider and Harry could only watch as he placed Alfred on the stool and then placed the all-too-big Sorting Hat on top of his blond head, stilling holding onto Mattie.

"Let's just see what house you would be sorted in, Alfred..."


	16. The Reason for Bias, Part Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

"Gryffindor!"

The answer from the Sorting Hat was almost immediate and Harry couldn't help but to smile when Alfred excitedly took the all-too-large hat from his little blond head and looked at Arthur with bright eager blue eyes, "Griff-door! Griff-door!" Alfred chanted happily, "What's a Griff-door?"

"Cannot say that I wasn't expecting that," Arthur murmured, looking at Alfred with a kind smile and seemed happy that Alfred was happy, "Well, then, Matthew, would you like a turn?"

"Can I, Mister Arthur?" Matthew gasped with wide eyes, clenching Arthur's sleeve excitedly as he gathered Alfred from the stool.

"Of course you can, my boy," Arthur said, placing Matthew on the stool while Alfred chanted "Griff-door, Griff-door!" once again, "Sorting Hat?" He put the hat on Matthew's head, standing back to let it do its job.

"A little more complicated you are," The Sorting Hat murmured, peering into Matthew's mind while the little boy sat patiently for the answer, "You are loyal to Arthur, yet still yearn for _him_." Harry watched as Matthew's eyes widened at the mention of 'him' and then seemed to water a little.

Arthur did _not _look too happy.

"Hufflepuff would suit you," The Sorting Hat said, though Alfred frowned from Arthur's arms and began to protest, "Mattie's gonna be in Griff-door with me!" The folds of the Sorting Hat seemed to lift up in a smile, "Do you have a desire to be with your brother, little Matthew?"

Matthew sniffled a bit, quickly wiping away any water from his eyes so Arthur would not see, "Y-yes, I want to be with Alfred, Mister Hat."

"Gryffindor is it then!"

And still, Harry noticed that Arthur appeared just a little less happy than he did before...


	17. Finding More Allies!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

The Portugal I'm using is the long-haired female one

* * *

"Okay," Canada sighed, seeing that America was _far _too excited for this... whatever it was of his, "So, we've landed in England," He said patiently, "Now what?"

"'Landed in England'?" America snickered, giving Canada a suggestive look, "I knew you had Daddy Issues, but you don't need to get all dirty-talking about it!" He laughed boisterously at the red flush that steadily crept up on Canada's face.

"Why are we here again?" Canada muttered, trying to change the topic of conversation to something less embarrassing, "I'm sure Arthur just wanted a little break. Scotland said not to worry."

"Are you hearing yourself, Mattie?" America shook his head, "Iggy, wanting a break? C'mon, the dude lives for his work!" He grinned, pulling out his mobile phone, "If we really have to save Iggy from the aliens, we might need a little more backup." With that, he began dialling the buttons rapidly.

"Who... are you calling?" Canada sighed again, wanting to slap his forehead as America smirked at him.

"You know, Iggy's girlfriend," He said, watching as his brother looked a little taken back at his words, "The chick he's been married to for like five hundred years?"

"If you're talking about Portugal, I don't think–" Canada said after a few moments of thinking, though was abruptly cut off by America saying a loud 'Hello?' into the phone, "Arthur was only ever married to Elizabeth I..." He trailed off, though knowing it was useless to say anyway.

"Yeah, uh, hi – Cattie?" America gave Canada a wink, "Yeah, it's America! We kinda want your help with something." And Canada did slap his forehead when Portugal's angry tone sounded through the phone loud enough for even him to hear.

"My name is Catarina, you _Idiota Americano_!"


	18. I Don't Really Know

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Ah, so sad – only 2 reviews last chapter T^T - but read on!

* * *

"_Harry!"_

"_HARRY!"_

"Harry!"

Harry opened his green eyes with a gasp, feeling Hermione pull his face away from the Pensieve and he panted for breath, feeling like the wind had been knocked right out of his chest.

"Harry," Hermione asked with obvious concern, "Harry, are you all right?" She asked quietly, observing him with worry as he caught up on his air.

"Yeah... I'm fine," Harry let out a large breath, standing up with Hermione's help, "Really." He gave a strained grin at Hermione's skeptical glance.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, though slammed it shut the moment the door opened and went pale as a ghost when she saw who it was. Harry glanced up, also stiffening when he noticed that familiar green eyes were staring at them with some surprise.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger," Professor Kirkland raised a thick brow, looking a bit curious as to why they were in his chambers, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Hermione seemed speechless, though Harry grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the door while passing Professor Kirkland, "No, sorry, we had no idea this was your room," Harry said apologetically, "You know those moving staircases – you'll never know where they'll take you."

Professor Kirkland didn't look like he believed them, but nodded anyway, "Off to your next class, Mister Potter, Miss Granger, otherwise you will be late." He smirked, letting them off easy while the two quickly moved away from his chambers as fast as he could and they both saw him staring at his Pensieve with a thoughtful look as they gave one last glance back.

It was only after an awkward moment of silence that Hermione finally decided to speak, "Harry, in the Pensieve... were those really Professor Kirkland's memories?" She asked hesitantly and Harry nodded silently, "What... did you see?" She asked reluctantly and watched as Harry grimaced and gave her a look.

"To be honest, Hermione, I don't really know..."


	19. The Deafening Silence

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

I'm kinda down these days, though reviews will cheer me up some :3

* * *

"You think Professor Kirkland has _kids_?"

Hermione shrieked in a shrill tone, much to the pain of Harry and Ron's ears and the latter couldn't help but to roll his blue eyes at his frazzled female friend, "Well, it looks there goes your dream wedding." He retorted sarcastically, earning a fierce glare from Hermione and a low snicker from Harry.

"W-what are you talking about?" Hermione stammered a bit with an offended look, though it was partially ruined by the tiny red flush on her cheeks, "Why exactly do you think he has children, Harry?" She asked, choosing to ignore Ron for the moment.

"Well," Harry scratched his unruly black hair, giving his friends a sheepish glance, "I can't be quite sure," He admitted, "But in the memories that I saw, he definitely had two young kids with him."

"It doesn't mean they're his," Hermione pointed out, "Was that all you saw?" She asked curiously, wanting every detail and even unconsciously wished that she had also fallen into the Pensieve herself.

"No," Harry looked a little more serious, though slightly puzzled, "It was Hogwarts – but... it was Hogwarts what I imagined it looked a few hundred years ago." He glanced up, seeing Ron's blank face and Hermione's frowning one.

"That isn't possible," Hermione said impatiently, "Even Time Turners can't go back that far. You must have been mistaken, Harry."

"Maybe," Harry relented for the moment, "But I did see the Headmaster," Hermione sat up a little straighter, he vaguely noticed, "She was a woman and Kirkland called her Dilys." He blinked when Hermione gasped and looked absolutely shocked at the information, "What is it, Hermione?"

"Dilys Derwent was a Hogwarts Headmistress," Hermione finally said after a pause, "But she was Hogwarts' Headmistress from 1741 to 1768..."

The proceeding silence was almost deafening.


	20. One Fine Bird

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

"Here he comes!"

"You know, we're totally going to get detention for this."

"But you know it's completely worth it."

Two pairs of brown eyes glanced around the corner rather eagerly, watching as Professor Kirkland walked the long hall with a casual pace, "He's the only Professor we haven't pranked yet," Fred murmured, his grin widening with every step that Arthur took, "Damn the consequence."

The twins held in their snickers as best they could as Arthur walked into the invisible trip wire, activating the container overhead that held a thick murky liquid to tip over and spill all over the unsuspecting nation.

Arthur froze, letting out a disgusted noise as the slimy liquid stained his tweed suit as he wiped off a glob of it off his shoulder. His green eyes glanced up with irritation as the two twins stepped out from their hiding spot, both laughing and giving each other high-fives, "I was warned of you two." He said, not too surprised of the prank.

"I have to say," George began, allowing Fred to finish his thoughts, "That you make one fine bird, Professor Kirkland."

"Yes," Arthur said dryly, glancing down at himself and seeing that he had swapped genders (though most of the attention was on the fact that he now possessed _female _breasts), "Thank you pointing that out for me, Mister Weasley," He held out a long piece of blonde hair, seeing that it had grown much longer, "Detention for the both of you." He also noticed that, for some reason, his vision wasn't quite as sharp as it used to be and that he may need glasses as a female.

"It'll only last an hour," Fred said, slinging an arm around his twin and they both began to walk away as if they didn't hear Arthur's last words, "Have fun!"

Arthur simply grumbled, though pocketed some of the slimy liquid within a tube and then continued on his way with a small but devious smirk.

_'This will shut America or France up the next time they piss me off...'_


	21. A Year Too Soon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Igiko is hot... that is all

* * *

"I take you have come across the Weasley twins?" Dumbledore asked with amusement, seeing England and his current feminine predicament.

Arthur frowned, huffing lightly while crossing his arms over his chest, only to quickly drop them due to his _female _breasts, "It would have happened eventually," He shrugged, pushing up the temporary glasses he had conjured for himself further up his nose, "Besides, they have given me a valuable item." He smirked, knowing he could use the gender-changing liquid against any nation who annoyed him (most likely America and/or France).

"I see," Dumbledore chuckled a bit, blue eyes twinkling as England cursed once more at his long blonde hair and used a few hair pins to secure his long fringe from his eyes, "I thought it wise to prepare you for this information," He grew a bit more serious and England stared at him with impassive green eyes, "Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year."

England furrowed his bushy brows, "And the other schools attending are?" He demanded impatiently, feeling dread well up within him as Dumbledore gave him a searching look.

"Durmstrang and Beauxbatons," Dumbledore answered, receiving a groan from the nation, "Is there a problem?"

"I suppose I should just count my blessings that France chooses to remain ignorant to the magical side of his country," England sighed, "As well as Sweden," He narrowed his eyes, _'Though it would not be surprising if Romania and Norway showed up.'_

"Should you not be happy to see your fellow nations?" Dumbledore asked, still quite amused as England simply rolled his eyes at him, "After all, it will be a school year before you may see them again." England only muttered under his breath as the elderly Wizard bowed his head lightly and went upon his way.

"A year far too soon..."


	22. The Nordic Dilemma

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

...

* * *

"What are _you _doing here?"

Denmark looked a little offended at the tone Iceland was using against him and swung an arm around the shorter Nordic's shoulders and brought him in against his chest closely for a forced apology (and yes, those kicks against his shins and the punches in the kidneys hurt like hell), "Aww, Ice! Don't be like that!" He grinned, ruffling the nation's silvery hair as the younger one cursed loudly.

"What do you want?" Iceland asked irritably, finally able to escape Denmark's grasp and stared at him warily, as if ready to dash away should he try to touch him again.

"I just want to know where Norge went," Denmark answered, scratching at his wild blond hair with a confused expression, "I haven't seen him today or yesterday," He admitted, "It's not really unusual for Norge to disappear without saying anything to me, but I know he always tells you if he goes somewhere."

Iceland frowned, "I haven't seen Norge either," He said, worry suddenly settling in his stomach, though he didn't allow the emotion to show externally, "And he didn't say anything to me."

Denmark widened his blue eyes, "What if...?" He gasped, trailing off to make it appear more dramatic (though that idea was immediately dropped when Iceland gave him another kick to the shin to get him to spit it out), "What if that American idiot was right?" He asked in horror, though it was obvious that Iceland had no idea what he was talking, "What if England and Norge really _were_ kidnapped?"

And Iceland pretty much ran the other way as fast as he possibly could as Denmark picked up the nearest phone to dial up America since he had no desire to get mixed up in America's stupid ideas.

There was no way his brother was vulnerable enough to be kidnapped!

(... Norge was just at one of his little magic get-togethers with England, right ...?)


	23. The Nation Women's Association

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

_Kutya _= Hungarian for 'dog'

* * *

She twirled her long wavy brown hair around her finger and snickered into the phone.

"It _is _America," Hungary said with amusement, "Can you expect less?" She leaned the phone up against her ear as she got more comfortable.

"The bastard had the nerve to ask me to help him with his stupid little 'RIFTA' thing, whatever that is," Portugal muttered, "He even called me Arthur's wife!"

"Well, with how well you two get along and that whole alliance that you two have held, it's not that surprising." Hungary said, closing her green eyes and imagining a male version of Portugal and England getting it on. She giggled, her face turning a healthy shade of red at her boy on boy fantasies while Portugal looked at her phone warily.

"Anyways, this is just a warning," Portugal finally said, "Don't let America get to the other girls. Knowing him, he'll just call up everyone and bully them to follow him."

"Us women have to stick together!" Hungary said brightly, "I'll just have to use my trusty frying pan if America ever comes knocking!" She snickered, "But besides that – is it not a bit strange that this is all happening at the same time?"

"What?" Portugal blinked blue eyes, looking a bit confused, "What's strange?" She blinked again when Hungary gasped and told her in a rush.

"That they're all taking this vacation at once?" Hungary said, "Didn't you know? England, Norway, and that Romanian _Kutya _are all absent!"

That was... interesting.


	24. Ponderings and Arrivals

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Two pairs of eyes looked at her incredulously.

"It's the only explanation I can come up with," Hermione said grimly, pausing to take a sip of her pumpkin juice, "Ones that make sense, that is." She added quickly, seeing the look to Ron's face.

"Yeah, but..." Harry blinked, looking rather thoughtful, "Wasn't Nicolas Flamel the only known owner of a Philosopher's Stone?" He asked, recalling his adventures and the risks he took for the stone that had been destroyed to his knowledge.

"The key word there is 'known'," Hermione pointed out keenly, "Flamel possessed the only _known_ one. There could many out there that we have no idea of," She sighed, "Or the one we thought may have been destroyed actually wasn't."

Harry nodded absently, "Still," He glanced up when Hermione continued on, "There are still many flaws with it," She looked frustrated, "The Philosopher's Stone only extends one's life; it doesn't make them immortal," She sighed again, "It doesn't explain why Professor Kirkland looks the same he does now as he did when Harry saw him in the Pensieve."

"The memory could have been fake," Harry suggested, though doubted it because what did Kirkland have to gain with a false memory? "Or he just isn't human."

The Golden Trio stayed silent for a moment, wondering about their newest Professor when Seamus and Dean eagerly stopped at their spot of the lunch table, "Oi, why are you all just sitting there?" Seamus asked, receiving blank looks in return from the three and Dean quickly spoke up.

"Didn't you hear? The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have just arrived for the Triwizard Tournament!"


	25. Romania and Norway

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Sorry for the long delay :(

* * *

"Damn, that England is one lucky son-of-a-bitch!" A fang peeked from his lips as he smirked, looking up at the grand figure of Hogwarts with an appreciative eye, "To think that he took a vacation as a teacher for _this_!"

"Something tells me that England is not so exhilarated as you make him sound," Norway said monotonously, also staring at Hogwarts, though his appreciation was not as easy to spot, "To him, this must be similar to babysitting one thousand Americas."

"Yeah, I can see him thinking like that," Romania rubbed his shaggy brown hair, snickering a bit at the thought, "You think England will be happy to see us?"

Norway rose a brow, giving his fellow nation an impassive and almost dry look that had Romania glancing away with a twitching eye, "I was thinking the same thing."

His red eyes stared at the incoming students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, though he was more interested in the former school, as many of his own citizens attended Durmstrang, "I tried convincing Bulgaria into coming," He followed a particular student who was dressed in luxurious furs, "For some reason, he didn't want to come."

"Germany will not be happy," Norway finally said after a moment, "Perhaps he does not want to be on the end of that?" He suggested, still regretting that he didn't tell Iceland where he was.

"Can't blame him, I guess," Romania grinned, "But I did promise him to tell him about Viktor Krum's progress!"

He couldn't wait for the Triwizard Tournament to begin.


	26. Could Have a Chance?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

(Really sorry if I butchered the accent) DX

* * *

"Do you zink zat 'ogwarts will be as beautiful az the English claim?" Gabrielle Delacour asked, looking excitedly out the window of the power-blue carriage that the large Abraxan horses flew.

"Per'aps." Fleur Delacour answered, "'owever, even 'owarts will not compare to Beauxbatons in beauty." She smiled fondly when Gabrielle just stared at the window in awe, knowing that they were to arrive at any minute.

"So, Mademoiselle Fleur," The girl, named Émilie, across from her leaned forwards, "Do you zink that you will find someone here?" Émilie glanced at Fleur's choice of clothes and her nose wrinkled in dissatisfaction, "Eet is so drab!"

"Zat is my plan," Fleur shrugged, "I do not wish to stick out among ze students," Besides, she preferred to sat low as possible (which probably would be difficult because her extreme beauty) since it would give her an advantage should she selected for the Triwizard Tournament.

"Lucky, if I 'ad your looks, zen I would flaunt eet everywhere!" Émilie sighed, but shook her head, "Still, 'ou should still keep an eye open, I bet zat zere will be plenty fine males just waiting..." She trailed of dreamily.

Fleur lightly huffed, sitting beside Gabrielle, whom had insisted on coming, despite not being a Beauxbatons student just yet and stared absently out the window.

_Could _she actually meet someone...?


End file.
